


Upper Ground Floor

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [42]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta keeps on looking at the time for his break. At exactly 12:05, he needs to arrive the elevator just to make sure that he's riding the same elevator with his crush.





	Upper Ground Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :)

 

"Yuta? Why are you always in a rush?" Taeil, his workmate asked as he saw him fixing his bag fast enough that he's having a race. "I'll explain to you later. See you at the cafeteria." Taeil shook his head in disbelief. He's been doing this for a week now. He even sprayed perfume before he goes out and who applies lip balm before going to break? Once he caught Yuta, he will never hesitate to ask again until he finds the reason why.

 

The elevator dings indicating that it reached the floor. Yuta prayed so hard that his crush will ride the same elevator with him again. They've been riding on the same cubicle for a week but the other couldn't start a convo in those five days. He just found out that his crush is working a floor away from his place and his name is Lee Taeyong based from his ID.

As the door opens, Yuta just want to thank heavens again because the so-called Lee Taeyong is inside the elevator and they were alone. He pressed the upper ground floor button but it's already lighten up. It means that Taeyong will be on the same floor with him... again.

Yuta felt awkward since the elevator didn't dare to open or stop in some floors. He wonders if the other employees are still busy with their work or just skipping lunch. He looked at his watch and it's already 12:07. The employees should be in front of the elevator now. He wanted to be alone with Taeyong but he will not have any distraction for him to look at him and some info from his ID.

By the time that they almost reach the upper ground floor, the elevator suddenly shook and stopped. Yuta suddenly felt terrified and starts shaking. Taeyong felt terrified too but he tried to keep himself calm and just press the emergency button. He looked at Yuta who's severely shaking and sitting on the elevator's floor.

"Hey...are you okay?" Taeyong asked and scrunched down to see if he's okay. Yuta nods his head as he tries to calm himself down to prevent embarrassing himself in front of his crush. Taeyong isn't satisfied with his answers yet so he sat beside him and hold his cold hands. Yuta doesn't know what to feel anymore. He's still shaking but he doesn't know if it's because of the trap or because of Taeyong's hands holding his own.

"Don't worry. I already pressed the emergency button. The staff already replied that they're going to let us out soon." Taeyong assured him, still holding his hands. Yuta couldn't respond that much and he only nods his head.

 

 

"What is your name?" Taeyong asked. Yuta looked at him and tried his best to smile out of his nervousness. "Yu..Yuta.."

"Oh.. I'm Taeyong." _I know.. and you're handsome._ Yuta wanted to say. He couldn't hide the smile coming out from his lips when Taeyong smiled at him sweetly. Who would have thought that he would see that in this kind of situation?

"I guess you're working under the production department?" Taeyong said. Yuta nods his head and answered him. "Assistant Production Head."

"Oh, cool. I'm the Marketing Assistant."

"Well.. your handsome face fits in marketing. I'm not surprised." Yuta said and thought that he only said it in his mind until Taeyong responds. "Thanks, I get that a lot here."

"How long have you been here?" It's time for Yuta to ask and Taeyong answered him directy. "Two years?"

"Oh really? Same! I've been here for two years but why am I seeing you here just now?" Asked Yuta.

"I came from the other building but starting last week, we transferred here and work."

"Oh.." Yuta's questions got answered but he has a lot to ask when the elevator's door opened. They were actually at the upper ground floor when the trap incident happened. He stands up with the help of Taeyong and goes out of the cubicle with him behind.

 

 

"That was fast." Taeyong commented and dusts his pants off.

"Yeah.. I thought we're not going to have our lunch today and be inside the elevator for the whole day." Yuta laughed and they stayed silent for a while. Taeyong gave him another sweet smile that Yuta doesn't know how he survived.

"Uh.. Taeyong?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you.." Yuta shyly said and blushed. Taeyong couldn't miss that cheeks-turned-red moment and smiled again like it's his hobby.

"You're welcome.."

"Well.. see you in some other time.." He said but Taeyong got hold of his wrist and Yuta turned his head around. "Hmm?"

 

"Can we.. uh.. hang out some time?" Yuta's smile got bigger and he nods so hard that he thought his head would break. "Of course.. I would love to go out with you." Yuta blurted out and Taeyong let out a shy laugh.

"Then lets go out with me after work."

"That's a deal then." Yuta bids him good bye for awhile and went to the seat where he and Taeil usually eats.

 

 

 

"Hmm... now I know." Taeil teased the younger and got smashed by a sandwich on his face.

"Stop it.. He's looking at me."

"Damn.. you don't have to be that violent. Gosh." He said and wiped his face with table napkins that Yuta offered. At least Yuta doesn't need to rush and pray anymore.

 

 


End file.
